


Стать памятью

by Lady_Clow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clow/pseuds/Lady_Clow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стая хочет спасти Стайлза и уничтожить Ногицунэ, но есть ли всё ещё кого спасать? И не поменялись ли жертва и мучитель местами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стать памятью

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно великолепной игрой Дилана.

Стайлз щелкает шариковой ручкой. Непрекращающийся резкий звук начинает действовать на нервы, а последние у Скотта и так уже на пределе.

– Прекрати! – не выдерживает он и щелканье, как по команде, прекращается.

Стайлз поднимает голову, смотрит на него с каким-то отстраненным безразличием. Выглядит он ужасно: бледный, осунувшийся, из-за ужасных кругов под глазами постаревший разом лет на десять.

– Ты знаешь, что существует около двадцати способов убийства человека такой вот обычной шариковой ручкой? – спрашивает он.

Скотта передергивает, он хмурится и кусает губу, но Стайлз же, наоборот, спокоен. Он ведет себя, как человек со стальными нервами, его бесстрастное выражение лица не меняется ни на мгновение. Даже когда он говорит о таких вещах.

– Я ещё не убивал ручкой, – добавляет он.

– И не убьешь, – Скотт пытается угрожать, но не получается. Так, как у Стайлза, не получается.

– Я уже убивал, – тот пожимает плечами и МакКолл не выдерживает, срывается.

– Да, это был ты! Только ты! А Стайлз не убивал никого, он хороший человек!

– Тогда кто же я? – в вопросе должно быть любопытство, но его там нет.

Там вообще ничего нет.

– Ты всего лишь… – цедит Скотт и его глаза на миг вспыхивают алым, – психованная лиса.

Стайлз не отвечает, просто пару мгновений смотрит на него абсолютно спокойным взглядом. Если он и оскорблен, по нему этого не скажешь. Возможно, они ошибались, думая, что его легко взбесить.

– Я – мужского пола, – объясняет он словно малолетнему ребенку. – И у меня есть имя.

– Ногицунэ, – Скотт прямо выплевывает это слово.

– Да, и это тоже, – серьезно кивает «психованная лиса».

По его лицу нельзя понять, издевается он или нет, но Скотт даже гадать не хочет. Ему нужно только чтобы эта тварь вылезла из его лучшего друга. Но тварь сидит на простом железном стуле посреди пустой комнаты, вертит в пальцах шариковую ручку и что-либо делать не собирается.

Скотт топчется на месте, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, чувствуя, как волчья натура рвется наружу с каждым новым мгновением. Перед ним – враг и этого врага нужно уничтожить. Но как – он не знает.

– Мы остановим тебя, – обещает он, больше самому себе. – И спасем его.

Ногицунэ щелкает ручкой, выпрямляется, меняя позу. Человеку в его состоянии не мешало бы прилечь, и уж тем более не пытаться усидеть на неудобном даже на вид стуле. Но он не делает каких-либо попыток встать, хотя руки и ноги не связаны – все прекрасно понимают, ни наручники, ни веревки, ни даже цепи его не удержат.

– И пока мы не придумаем, как это сделать, ты останешься здесь, – теперь Скотт угрожает, но звучит по-прежнему жалко и неубедительно.

– Я именно там, где хочу быть, – отвечает Ногицунэ, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

И Скотт не знает, чьи страшнее: его, алые или некогда бывшие карими, теперь же угольно-черные и пустые. В его собственных глазах вихрь эмоций: волнение, отчаяние… страх. В глазах Стайлза уже ничего подобного нет – там только засасывающая всё в себя бездна. И упасть в неё не хочется.

Поэтому Скотт резко разворачивается и идет к двери. Простая деревянная ручка хрустит под пальцами, превращаясь в щепки, когда в спину ему ударяет бесстрастное:

– И спасать вам уже давно нечего.

Он хочет обернуться, хочет обнажить клыки и прорычать прямо в это спокойное лицо, что его друг не «что», что он живой человек, и что они спасут его, обязательно спасут, а эта лиса канет в небытие и больше никогда уже оттуда не выберется!..

Хочет… и боится, потому что глубоко внутри ему кажется, что тогда он солжет.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Скотт хлопает дверью, и это чудо, что она не срывается с петель. Стайлз даже не вздрагивает – он уже привык к резким громким звукам. Они его больше не пугают. Он сам по себе представляет более страшное зрелище.

Он смотрит на обычную шариковую ручку, зажатую в руке, и думает, что и впрямь не солгал: ему действительно известны все двадцать с лишним способов убийства людей с её помощью. Жаль, что Скотт не считал его пульс в этот момент.

Или же нет, не жаль.

Иначе он понял бы, что ложью было как раз не это.

Ногицунэ – это лиса, у неё много хвостов и, возможно, она выглядит примерно как настоящая живая лисица. По крайней мере, ему проще так её себе представлять, чем снова и снова смотреть в замотанное бинтами лицо.

Лисы – дикие животные, их нельзя приручить. Но ему с одной это проделать удалось.

Ногицунэ нельзя отрубить хвост, посадить на цепь или запереть в вольере, как ручную зверушку. Она не сможет выбраться, но она мгновенно оттяпает руку, если только протянешь её. Она умеет лаять, как собака и выть, как волк, но ни той, ни другим ей не стать никогда.

Он отрубил ей хвост и вырвал клыки, посадил на цепь и запер глубоко внутри себя, но лиса жива и она всё ещё умеет рычать. Она копит злобу, зализывая раны и ждет того дня, когда железная цепь заржавеет. Она умеет ждать, ей сотни лет, и человеческая жизнь для неё лишь миг. Она верит, что с его смертью сумеет вырваться на волю. У неё всегда были тела, не было лишь хозяина.

Стайлз знает, что стал им.

Лисы живут дольше волков, потому что они обманщики. Волки рвут друг друга на части в вечной борьбе, а лисы прячутся, выжидая своего часа. 

Оборотни живут дольше обычных людей. Ногицунэ живет дольше оборотней. И вместе с ней будет жить и Стайлз. Когда заржавеет цепь, он наденет новую. Когда вырастут клыки, он вырвет их вновь. До тех пор, пока впивающиеся в руку клыки, выдираемые после этого вновь и вновь, не сменит шершавый язык, преданно лижущий руку хозяина. И когда этот час наступит, эта рука свернет лисе шею.

А до тех пор…

…Дверь скрипит и вновь отворяется. И Ногицунэ чует, как защита дает трещину, рычит в предвкушении, ворочается на своей цепи.

Из всех людей мира именно этот человек, носящий ту же фамилию, что и Стайлз, по иронии судьбы, смог бы освободить Ногицунэ.

– Мой сын… – тихо спрашивает шериф. – Он мертв?

С самого детства он казался Стайлзу сильным, как Супермен. Папа мог горы свернуть и победить всех врагов, он же стал самым-самым главным полицейским в их городе. Повзрослев, Стайлз понял, что должность правильно называется «шериф» и что папа – всё тот же Супермен для него, что и раньше. Он сильный, он справится с любой напастью, он обязательно победит всех врагов…

…Шериф стоит перед ним в своей простой кожаной куртке. Его плечи поникли от всего того груза, что давит на них все эти годы. Его глаза обрамляют глубокие морщины, а волосы у висков давно тронуты сединой.

«Разве он всегда был таким уставшим? Откуда эти морщины? У него всегда были такие запавшие глаза? Что с ним? Почему он такой… одинокий?»

Он кажется маленьким и слабым, одиноким и несчастным и от этого так сильно болит сердце. На его лице нет той, прежней улыбки, его руки опущены, они не сжимают Стайлза в объятиях, которые он так любит.

Шериф стоит и ждет ответа с какой-то покорной обреченностью, словно заранее уже знает, что услышит, и что сделает потом, дома, один на один со своим горем, медленно доставая из кобуры пистолет…

И это видение внезапно так ярко вспыхивает в мозгу, что Ногицунэ хрипло хохочет. А в душе, казалось бы, давно мертвой, поселяется липкий страх.

«Папа! Папа, я здесь!»

Всего несколько слов – и эти руки снова обнимут его, снова прижмут к широкой груди. Эти сухие, обветренные губы коснутся его лба, шепча слова любви. Эти глаза и это сердце сломают все барьеры, сковывающие его изнутри, высвобождая всю его боль, все его страхи и страдания.

Всё то, чем питается Ногицунэ. Всё, что даст ему сорваться с цепи и снова убивать.

И первым станет именно этот человек.

Поэтому Стайлз не встает, он сидит на стуле и смотрит на стоящего перед ним мужчину бесстрастным взглядом. Он захлопывает все двери, сковывает их теми же цепями, что держат Ногицунэ и приказывает себе забыть, не думать, не надеяться…

И слышит собственный голос:

– Да. Он мёртв.

Он – Ногицунэ, лиса, запертая в клетке. Его не могут убить потому, что Стайлз, которым он был когда-то слишком дорог тем, кто пленил его. Стайлз, о котором у них останутся лишь воспоминания. И если ради их безопасности он должен стать лишь памятью, он станет ею. Он – Ногицунэ.

Пока он играет эту роль, его отец будет жить.

Значит, занавес он не опустит никогда.


End file.
